


Should Have Known

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Double Agents, Gen, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix should have know it would end like this. He should have noticed the wedge, if-! It didn't matter, what mattered was Locus's betrayal, that's what mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Known

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write something for the trailer, and was like sweet! But the I realized it was Sunday and people would actually be watching the train wreck of the episode, so here are some predicted predictions and by some I mean one. And by one I mean just pain and Felix's inner monologuing. It's probably a little ooc because I didn't really write out the obvious fighting back that Felix would do but it wasn't really about that. Anyways~

There were a lot of things Felix expected this fight to be. This was not one of them. Gun trained to his back to alert him of his 'partner'. Felix knew locus was unstable, but he didn't know it was this bad. Locus's sniper rifle trained on him from across the room. Loud voice ringing in his ear. The loud deep voice telling him to step down and let go of his sword. Felix should have expected this, should have known. He's blaming Price for this, he's totally gonna kill him when he gets out of this. The small bubble of rage is growing but there's nothing he can do. There's absolutely nothing he can do. It's not going to end well on either side. Well, mostly his side but still.

He takes it all in stride, the most he can do is act as if that had been the plan all along. Maybe this wasn't all lost, maybe it was a tactic for winning? Even that option sounded stupid. Locus wasn't that smart, he wasn't a people person, and he couldn't handle something like this. Maybe Felix should have found a better partner. His thoughts were interrupted with another call to drop his weapons.

He should have seen it honestly. It should have occurred to him sooner. That Price was driving a wedge between them. That he was going to ruin them. That their bond would be broken because Price was better at manipulating than Felix himself was. So when the bullet finally did ring out, he knew it was his fault his partner turned against him. He knew that their bond shouldn't have been shattered like this. If shouldn't have ended like this. He lost the upper hand, he lost the power he had over the only thing he could call friend. Years and years of trying and controlling and fighting, and it was all gone in a flash. Then he was gone, he left his body, never to return again. He didn't even get a cool death


End file.
